disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Duck Steps Out
Mr. Duck Steps Out is a Donald Duck cartoon made by Walt Disney Productions. The film was released on June 7, 1940 and featured the debut of Daisy Duck. Synopsis Donald visits the house of his new love interest for their first known date. At first Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Donald soon notices her tailfeathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie who have followed their uncle and clearly compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move wildly around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new lover with red kisses. Characters *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Daisy Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Clarence Nash) Trivia *This short had two working titles: "Donald's Date" and "Donald in the Groove". *As seen in storyboard sketches for this short (which can be seen on the Chronological Donald DVD), Donald was originally going to wear his traditional sailor suit, but in the final cartoon, his clothes were changed to more of a city slicker style. *This short was one of the many featured in Donald Duck's 50th Birthday. *One of the dancers brought in as reference for Donald and Daisy's jitterbug was Virginia Davis, the very same Davis who as a young girl appeared in the Alice Comedies of the 1920s. *This marks the only time Clarence Nash provided Daisy's voice, and the only time Daisy has a "duck voice". *In the Have a Laugh! short version of this cartoon seen on Disney Channel interstitials, when Daisy's voice has been redubbed she has been erroneously given a normal voice. History The short stands out among other Donald shorts of the period for its use of modern music and surreal situations throughout. After this short, the idea of a permanent love interest for Donald was well established. However, Daisy did not appear as regularly as Donald himself. Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #4.16: "Donald's Weekend" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, November 9, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #61 * From Disney, with Love * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #31 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #45 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.20: "Huey, Dewey, and Louie" * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.40: "Crazy Over Daisy" * Have a Laugh!, episode #48 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 29, 2018 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Daisy * Love Tales * Everybody Loves Donald DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald * Mickey & Minnie's Sweetheart Stories * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Donald & Daisy * Everybody Loves Donald Have a Laugh! changes In addition to Daisy's voice being altered, the following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * Donald brushing himself in front of his mirror. * The entire scene of Donald preventing his nephews from going with him, by locking them in a closet, and then dancing his way to Daisy's house, while his nephews cut open a hole in the closet wall and escape. * Having cornered the nephews against the wall in Daisy's house, he is about to punish them before he is interrupted by Daisy's appearance. * Donald sheepishly greeting Daisy and telling her he brought his nephews with him, which she thinks considerate of him. * Donald discreetly snatching the box of chocolates away from the nephews. * The nephews taking the coin Donald gives them to go buy ice cream. * Donald laughing at the nephews now gone and adjusting his bow tie before going to flirt with Daisy. * Donald flirting with Daisy on the couch and asking for a kiss. * Donald gesturing Daisy over towards him so they can dance together. * Donald and the nephews vying for Daisy as they dance is shortened considerably. * The nephews stoking the stove to start popping the ear of popcorn. * The nephews watching Donald and signaling to launch the popcorn. * The scene of Donald's popcorn-influenced jitterbugging is shortened. * Donald spinning Daisy into a curtain and her getting twisted up in it, then untwisting herself to rejoin Donald. Gallery Mr._Duck_Steps_Out_title_card.png|Title card 30205.jpg 30206.jpg 30207.jpg 30208.jpg 30209.jpg 30210.jpg 30211.jpg 30212.jpg 30213.jpg 30214.jpg 1940-steps-2.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-4.jpg 1940-steps-5.jpg 1940-steps-6.jpg 1940-steps-7.jpg Tumblr lzck6zTj0Z1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_ncj7c79lJE1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_lzcl3wJT6X1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Mickey-and-Friends Donal-and-Daisy-Dancing.jpg Tumblr_nicbdpc5Ty1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr npe732HLuU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1ob22zZLX1s92nono1 1280.jpg 002 big-5.jpg 001 big-4.jpg Mr duck steps out promo.JPG Donald date models.jpg|A model sheet for this cartoon, under the working title "Donald's Date" Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:1940 shorts Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts